1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to wagons and more specifically it relates to a ski-rail for a wagon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous wagons and sleds have been provided in prior art, in which the wagons are children's low, four-wheeled carts hauled by long handles that governs the direction of the front wheels. The sleds are vehicle mounted on runners, used for carrying people or loads over ice and snow. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.